finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Lance
.]] The Blood Lance , also known as Bloody Lance, and Drain, is a recurring spear in the series. It is similar to the Blood Sword in that it drains HP from its victim, but usually suffers the same penalties as the Blood Sword when attacking with it or equipping it, namely, lower stats and poor accuracy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Blood Lance is a mid-ranked spear that provides 95 attack, drains HP, and can be used by the Onion Knight and Dragoon. It can be bought in the Ancient Ruins (3D version) for 28,000 gil, and found at the Temple of Time (NES version). Final Fantasy IV The Blood Lance (Drain on the SNES and BloodSpr on the PS) is a mid-ranked spear, equippable by Kain, found at Eblan Castle. It provides 88 attack and 22 accuracy, -10 Strength, Agility, Intelligence, Spirit, and Stamina. This weapon is considered metallic and it does extra damage against Flan, undead, and Giants. In the ''Easy Type version, it was renamed to Bloodthirsty Spear. The enemy type modifier was removed and the attack power was decreased to 64, but its hit rate was increased to 40%. In the 3D versions, Blood Lance has an attack power of 88 with an accuracy of -28, -10 to Strength, Agility, Intelligence, Spirit, and Stamina. It does extra damage against Flan, and Giants. Kain can equip this spear. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Blood Lance provides 88 Attack, -28% Accuracy, decreases all stats by -10, and absorbs damage done to target as HP. It can be found in the Subterrane. It can be equipped by Ceodore, Kain, Zangetsu, and Golbez. Final Fantasy XI Bloody Lance is a polearm that provides 79 damage, 507 delay, and an additional HP Drain effect. It can be equipped by level 63 Dragoon. It can only be obtained through synthesis. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Blood Lance is a spear for Llyud that provides 80 attack and magick attack, 40 speed, and drains HP upon dealing damage with it. It uses a generic spear sprite during battle. It can be bought in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop in Chapter 8 for 11900 gil, and forged with the Dragon's Devices recipe. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Blood Lance is a high-ranked spear that provides 101 attack, 20 hit rate, is Wind-elemental, and drains HP from the enemy. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Blood Lance grants +3 to Attack. It can be equipped by Dragoon, Kain, and Imp. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFIII NES Blood Lance.png|Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Blood Lance.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-BloodLance.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX/GBA). FF4-BloodLance-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Blood Lance.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFXI Polearm 3C.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFXIIRW - Generic Spear Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFD Blood Lance.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Blood Lance Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Blood Lance FFIII.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Blood Lance SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIII. FFAB Blood Lance SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIII. FFAB Blood Lance FFIV SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIV. FFAB Blood Lance FFIV SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIV. Blood Lance ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Blood Lance FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Blood Lance FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Blood Lance FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. Category:Spears